mothwingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Drako unfolded his wings, pushing himself effortlessly into the air, his silver wings flapping gently.---- Blitz was sleeping.Silverstar 23:09, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Niko curled himself helplessly inside the Dragon's Den, his large, spikey tail wrapped around his legs. He grunted quietly, his wings folding. Flamestar 22 23:11, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Drako glided about, occasionally flapping his strong wings as he observed his people.---- Toothless flapped his wings, squealing with delight as a butterly landed on his big black nose. He found himself sneezing, starting it on fire and then wailing.Silverstar 01:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Emiko spread her wings, sunlight pouring in. She glanced around, her eyes seeing every single movement. --- Tyrath grunted in annoyance when sunlight poured through the den, "Emiko, your letting in the sun." He shook his head, his scales pale. "So, you do like Drako?" He asked gently, shooting a gust of flames at the rocks, melting them in a instance. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:16, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Drako folded in his wings, diving downward and landing outside of the Half Wing's den. "Blitz! Wake up, it's almost sunhigh!"Silverstar 14:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Emiko snorted, "Just keep it to yourself okay?" She stretched her wings. She lifted up into the air and joined Drako, "Drako, you know prey is short. May I hunt? After all, I am a tracking dragon." --- Tyrath nodded, watching the two in the air. Duskfeather77 (talk) 15:11, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, you may." King Drako responded, returning his gaze to his Half Wing. He called out her name a few more times before growling in frustration. He releases a weak breath of frost upon Blitz, causing her to flinch and wake.Silverstar 15:16, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Tyrath yawned, spreading his wings and lifting up into the air. "Emiko, I'm getting a new half wing today." He said excitedly. "Maybe she won't be as stubborn as.." He stopped short, holding his tongue. "Sorry, Emiko." --- Emiko turned her gaze to Tyrath, "Oh? So you hated Loki right?" She snapped, her jaws blowing a gust of smoke. She softened at what she just did, "No, I'm sorry Tyrath. I should of raised her right, my mother was a coward and left us." She hissed bitterly. "...Loki wouldn't have been dead.. if I had raised her right. She was a sharp tongue dragon.." Duskfeather77 (talk) 18:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Once Blitz had awoken, Drako instructed her to meet him in his den. Once she flew off, the majestic silver drake stepped out of the Half Wings' Den, gallently gazing about at his subjects. He unfolded his massive wings, and with a single motion, he was in the air, soaring towards his den.Silverstar 18:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Tyrath watched Emiko fly off at great speed, "Drako, who am I going to get?" He asked calmly, a wave of excitement flooding through him. --- Emiko felt smoke rise from her nostrils as she heard footsteps nearby, she flinched as a tree collasped. "Uh. Hello?" She snorted, flames sputtering a bit. She roared when a huge metal net closed around her body as she tried to fly. "Get it tied up!" An order tore through her ears, she felt ropes dig into her body. "No!" She thought desperately. Thick green juice was poured into her mouth, it tasted horrible and soon Emiko was dizzy. She glanced around before collapsing in a deep sleep. Duskfeather77 (talk) 18:02, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Drako shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, but we have no ready hatchlings. Toothless still has awhile to go, I must apologize." The noble and majestic King murmured in an apologetic tone. Speaking of the little black hatchling, he was now crying, ever since he fried his butterfly friend. With his gaze soft, Drako nuzzled little Toothless. "Young dragonet, what's wrong?" He asked in a soft tone, Toothless clinging to his snout. Dragons let out "awwws" as they watched little Toothless whimper and cling to the King, his Adopted Father. "I killed it da, I killed the butterfly!" Toothless wailed, rubbing his little chubby face against the King's snout. Drako gently let Toothless plop onto the ground, sitting beside the Hatchling and pulling him close to comfort him, letting Toothless cry in his silvery hard scales.Silverstar 19:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Tyrath made soft grunting sounds, tucking in his wings. "Toothless, did you really kill the butterfly?" He asked softly, nudging a orange leaf in the air. It whizzed by Toothless and landed on his nose. Duskfeather77 (talk) 20:16, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Toothless sneezed as the leaf landed on his nose, causing the nursery to set ablaze in certain spots. With a soft sigh, Drako suffocated the flames, putting them out. He gently wrapped a talon around Toothless before nuzzling the hatchling. "We'll work out those problems someday little one, I promise."Silverstar 20:23, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Tyshana gazed dreadfully at the clouding sky, her stomach swollen. How long has it been? She gave a shudder as a sudden pain entered her body. "Drako!" She hissed, her tail flapping wildly. "I'm having eggs! Hurry!" With that, she roared in pain as blood began to leak from her tail. Duskfeather77 (talk) 20:27, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Drako blinked his widening blue eyes. "Uhhmmm, sorry, but I know no herbs, but I will get someone with knowledge of them and egg-delivery." The massive King raised his wings before flying off and finding someone who could help. He brought her back, showing her the birthing dragon.Silverstar 20:47, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Tyshana nodded, her claws digging into the rough soil. Her eyes closed as a spasm hit her, she roared again, weak flames setting the grass on fire. She squeezed her eyes shut as a speckled red egg plopped out. Come on! Just a couple more! She felt another egg plop next to the speckled one. She breathed deeply, feeling numb and tired from the brith. Duskfeather77 (talk) 20:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Drako had pulled Toothless outside to play, distracting the little black hatchling. Of course, he was testing out his super-hot fire, attempting to burn things, which Drako put out.Silverstar 21:01, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Tyshana gave the eggs a little nudge as she carried them towards the nursery. Hmm, some good names? She thought as she plopped down to take a rest. ---- Tyrath glanced at the eggs, then grinned at Toothless. "Maybe Emiko and I could mentor them," He flicked his tail at Toothless, then the red speckled egg. "By the way, where is Emiko?" Duskfeather77 (talk) 21:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Drako nudged Toothless back inside, his talons scorched from the playful hatchling's flames. "I don't know, she left a while ago. Go on a patrol, take my Halfwing Blitz with you." King Drako ordered with a curt nod.Silverstar 21:11, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Tyrath gave his leader a nod before calling for Blitz. "Ready for patrol?" He lifted off into the air, trying to scent Emiko. Duskfeather77 (talk) 21:19, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Blitz nodded, gently floating into the air as she followed the Full Wing.Silverstar 21:21, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Tyrath gave Blitz a sudden nudge. "Stay behind me. We won't know what we'll find." He slapped his tail on the ground before lifting up, careful to not hit Blitz with his wings. He blew a red flame and snorted, "Emiko?" Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 14:25, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Blitz silently agreed before gently lifting herself into the air, flying behind Tyrath, her eyes searching both the sky and eath below.---- Stretching out, Drako trudged into his den, his head held relatively low. Oh Azariah, I'm so lost without you...Why did you have to die...? You were to be my queen, my one and only, you made me what I am today...But now you're dead...Silverstar 16:40, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Tyrath blew a whisp of grey smoke, which lifted up to the clouds. "Blitz, do you see that?" He squinted his eyes as he saw scuff marks and a thin blood trail leading into the forest. "Be careful," he hissed. The warrior dragon sniffed the ground before letting out a thin screech. "Emiko! It's Emiko!" He roared. He calmed himself, then slowly, tears sprung into Tyraths eyes. He turned away from the Half wing. It would be disgraceful if a younger dragonet saw a dragon crying.. Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 21:36, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Blitz cocked her head slightly, pushing her neck out to try and see past the taller dragon. "What is it? Did she kill something?" The Halfwing asked, looking rather confused.---- Drako rested his head on his talons with a soft sigh.Silverstar 23:52, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Tyrath shook his head sadly, "No Blitz." The dragon lowered his head and let out a rattling moan. "Blitz... I think..." he sniffed the ground again before narrowing his eyes. "Blitz, get Drako," he hissed. Then, a huge creature jumped out, raking it's claws against Tyraths wing. He roared in pain and flicked the creature off. "Blitz, go now!" The dragon roared as several canine creatures jumped out. He crisped some and tried to lift up in the air but couldn't. "Hurry Blitz! Just keep running!" He roared. Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 01:50, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Blitz, without murmuring a single word, obeyed the older dragon, turning and leaping into the air, the sylphlike dragoness flying off. Oh no oh no oh no oh noooo! I-I don't want to get Drako, if it's really this bad, and if he has to use his nova...Who knows who could get hurt?! Her heart pounding in her chest, Blitz crashed into her mentor's den. "D-Drako, Tyrath says he needs help, your help!" Drako blinked in surprise, the rare nova dragon craning his neck as he gazed down at his halfwing. "...Alright, alright, stay here then." The King murmured, departing his den before raising his massive wings, heaving himself into the air with one mighty swish of his wings.Silverstar 02:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Tyrath gave a sudden jerk and slapped the canine away. "Emiko, please... where are you?" He murmured gently before turning his attention to the canine pack. "Go away!" The dragon blew a stream of fire at them, scorching their fur. Without hesitation, he started to run away. This is humiliating.. Tyrath thought, his legs aching with tiredness. Drako..where are you??? He heard knights in the distance, as if anything could be worse! Tyrath glanced at the men before hurling himself towards the forest. Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 19:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) As an air dragon, Drako was a natural flyer, climbing higher and higher into the air before neatly folding his wings in, hanging in the air for heartbeats before falling in a flash. Falling faster and faster, the massive King plumeted closer and closer to the ground before unfolding his wings once more, letting them catch the air before he hit the ground, soaring above the trees at a great speed. Eventually spotting Tyrath, Drako came to a sudden halt, landing beside the Fullwing loudly before taking in a deep breath. Seconds later, just as the knights burst through the bushes, the glowing King let out a icy breath, freezing the knights and hounds from where they stand.Silverstar 00:26, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Blaze came out of a cave,just 6 moons old and learning to fly. She ruffled her unusual feathers and was eager to start learning the things she needed for her survival in the Sky rulers.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 19:51, July 4, 2015 (UTC)'' Blitz hid back at camp in Drako's den, her eyes round with fear.Silverstar' 20:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Blaze saw Blitz, responding by smoothing her ruffled feathers till she looked small. Reacting fear with fear...~☾Darkshine903☽ 20:41, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragons